Los polos opuestos se atraen
by Minekzita
Summary: Islandia quiere saber como Dinamarca y Noruega se llevan 'bien'. Para eso, tiene una teoría que querrá confirmar observándolos en todos los sitios que vayan. YAOI.
1. Las teorias de Islandia

**Los polos opuestos se atraen**

**Capítulo 1: Las teorias de Islandia**

El pequeño islandés muchas veces se preguntaba como su onii-chan y el ruidoso danés se compaginaban tanto y podían entenderse fácilmente. Su teoria de que Dinamarca le lavaba el cerebro a Noruega no le acababa de satisfacer, ¿y si Dinamarca leía los pensamientos de los demás? era claro, así podría saber lo que pensaba su hermano. No, imposible, se decía, él tampoco era tan listo. Así, que un día Islandia estaba leyendo un libro de Física, leyó que las polos opuestos de un objeto magnético se atraían. Asi que su teoria número tres era que Dinamarca y Noruega eran dos polos opuestos que se atreían.

Pasó un día observándolos, sólo para confirmar su teoria. Tenía que hallar la dichosa manera de cómo el noruego y el danés se llevaban tan bien. O a lo mejor no era así. Sea lo que sea, el albino ojivioleta estaba decidido estaba confirmar su teoria número tres.

Los dos rubios paseában por el tranquilo y verde parque de la ciudad de Nordstrand, Noruega. Al parecer Den quería coger la mano del noruego que negaba rotundamente la suplicante petición del danés, que pedía hacerse pasar por una pareja, a lo que el noruego rechazó más aún la oferta.

-¡Norge, no seas así! -suplicaba el danés poniendo ojos de cachorrito y poniéndose a la baja altura del noruego.

-No, y si me lo pides otra vez pediré que te cosan la boca, aunque supongo que hablarías de todos modos.-le dedicó una mirada fulminante que le llegó como una daga en el pecho.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Te gusta la música folk? -preguntó emocionado como un niño pequeño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -respondió el noruego con otra pregunta, curioseado.

-Eurovision 2010 se realizará en Oslo, ¿verdad? -no sabía dónde el danés quería llegar, pero no le gustaba.

-Mira, no se dónde quieres llegar pero te digo, ahora, de antemano, que no quiero conocer a Alexander Rybak.-dijo el rubio ojizaul, dejando sorprendido al danés, que en un rápido movimiento posó su brazo encima de los hombros de su acompañante y le atrajó hacía si, cariñosamente.

-Pero si yo sólo quería ir al cine para ver _Alicia en el país de las maravillas..._

-Mentiroso...¿y qué tiene que ver Eurovision?

-Yo igual te quiero, Norge~~

Todo la escena fue controlada por una misteriosa con oscuras gafas de sol, capa negra y sombrero, que negaba con la cabeza y una gota aparecía en su sien. En efecto, una parte de su teoría estaba confirmada: los dos tenían carácteres tan diferentes que juntos hacían uno. Una parte del plan del danés iba por buen camino, pronto Norge caería en sus manos. Y el plan de echar a Dinamarca a los leones, de Noruega, también estaba bastante confirmado.

············

¡Tachán~! Aqui el primer capítulo, sé que es muy corto, pero los siguientes serán más largos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? A decir verdad, yo no estoy del todo satisfecha, but es mi primer fic...y me gustaría saber sus opiniones.

La idea me vino a la mente cuando estaba viendo mi libro de Física en clase (aburrida) y vi lo del magnetismo, y algo hizo click en mi mente. Espero que no me haya quedado muy OOC D: Decidme como puedo mejorar -a punto de suicidarse- Creo que este fic es basura T__T

Acepto cualquier queja, crítica, amenaza de muerte, y alguna que otra sugeriencia para los siguientes capítulos, enserio, ¿debería seguir? xD

De verdad, no muerdo, asi que..¡Reviews y me harás feliz!


	2. Un día lleno de sorpresas

¡Huh! Aquí el capi 2, como prometí, es más largo. Gomen si quedo muy corto, ¡de verdad! ///

He de decir también que no me esperaba tantos reviews (pensé que nadie lo leeria), ¡muchísimas gracias!

Capítulo dedicado a mi esposa Raquel, que la quiero mucho, Jag alskar dig!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus magníficos personajes (nordicos) no me pertenecen, són del alabado sea Dios Hidekaz Himaruya (que será mi futuro marido).

Nada, sin más rollo, aquí el segundo capítulo, disfruten~~

**Capítulo 2: Un día lleno de sorpresas**

Como había dicho el danés, fueron a ver _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_. La entrada impedía el paso por la larga hilera de gente que se encontraba comprando las entradas. Den, daba saltos emocionado y anunciaba a los cuatro vientos que era la persona más feliz al tener al noruego con él, lo que hacía que el susodicho se sonrojara y lo mandara callar de una vez por todas.

El islandés estaba detrás de ellos, preguntándose porqué diablos se había metido allí. Se decía que luego podría difundir historias de ellos en internet, y a lo mejor se hacía rico y famoso. Una vez dentro, los dos rubios se pusieron a discutir por dónde sentarse, el danés quería sentarse a la primera fila mientras que el noruego, cansado ya de sus estupideces, prefirió hacerle caso y dejar el tema. Un hombre de cuerpo musculoso y corpulento llegó acompañado de su pequeño hijo, se sentaron detrás de la pareja de rubios. Cuando empezó la película, pasaron 10 minutos de publicidad que el noruego aprovechó para dormir y Dinamarca, aún así, estaba emocionado para ver la película. De repente, sintió algo chocar contra su nuca y cuando se giró, vio a un niño con una bolsa de palomitas, dispuesto a fastidiarle durante todo el film. Sin hacerle caso,y dado ya que el pequeño sólo quería jugar y se le pasaría, prefirió echarle un vistazo a su acompañante que se encontraba dormido.

-Jo Norge, si te duermes aún empezada la película, no podré saber si te ha gustad...-un brillo apareció en sus ojos y por fin su cerebro había pensado algo: una pequeña venganza que luego podrían reírse de ello, aunque el noruego no. No le importaba tener que recibir algunos golpes sólo y para ver al noruego pasar vergüenza.- Tino-san me enseñó trucos de maquillaje hace tiempo...

Media hora pasó y el público estaba emocionado. El niño detrás de Dinamarca, se aburría y decidió matar el tiempo haciéndole pasar un rato a cierta personita que tenía delante. Cogió un puño de palomitas y las echó encima de los dos jovenes delante suyo. Dinamarca, que ya había finalizado su pequeña venganza, se dió por vencido y decidió plantarle cara al pequeño crío que se atrevía a molestar al gran Rey de los Nórdicos.

-Mira niño, ¿podrías dejar de tirar palomitas de una maldita vez? -el pequeño, sorprendido y temido ante la reacción del rubio y de su cara, se aferró a su padre que atinó a lanzarle una mirada amenazante haciendo que el ojiazul se sentara.- Maldito crío...

-Vaya, Norge, no sabía que fueras tan agresivo, que sorpresa...-dijo el danés retrocediéndo temido de la agresividad de su querido Noru. El noruego le dedicó una mirada tranquila y posó sus ojos a la pantalla. El danés, que no podía aguantar, echó a reír estrepidosamente haciendo que el público pidiera silencio. Noruega sólo pudo negar con la cabeza siendo imitado por tal albino de profundos ojos violetas.

Cuando salieron, la gente no dejaba de mirarlos, y Noruega un poco tenso y nervioso hacia eso, se preguntaba porqué todos los observaban. Empezaron a andar deprisa hasta llegar a una calle despejada. El del rizo flotante, hizó un gesto de alivió relajando los hombros y dejando salir un suspiro de su boca.

-Oye, ¿sabes porqué todos estaban...?-no pudo acabar la frase ya que el danés se había marchado corriendo y dejando al noruego confundido. Se giró y empezó a andar, cuando de pronto, paró en seco. Retrocedió dos pasos y se dejó contemplar en el oscuro vidrio de una tienda. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir toda su cara pintada con maquillaje; sombra azul encima de sus ojos, rímel, sus mejillas de un color rosa carmín y un toque de rojo en sus labios. Ahí se quedó, procesando información antes de dejar salir de su boca un chillido seguido de el nombre de su futura víctima y salir corriendo tras él.

-Yo no acabo de entender la teoría esta...-se dijo el islandés entrando a un cafeteria.

Estocolmo, Suecia - 22:35:

Dos jóvenes andaban por las calles frías y oscuras de Estocolmo. El de altura baja, Finlandia, indicó que fueran a la cafetería. Entraron, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron un café con leche. El finlandés estaba temblando de frío y el sueco, al ver eso, se acercó y lo atrajo hacía el con un abrazo cariñoso que hizo que el ojivioleta entrara en calor.

-¿A'n tien's frío? -su voz sonaba cariñosa y amable. Finlandia negó con la cabeza y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del sueco, oliendo la suave aroma que desprendía Suecia.

-Gracias, Su-san...-atinó a sonreírle de forma dulce que hizo sonrojar al sueco. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el camarero trajo las dos tazas calientes y les deseo buen aprovecho.

Se pasaron toda la hora hablando de cosas del pasado, de sus naciones, sus amigos y, la parte en que Suecia le declaró sus sentimientos con toda claredad hizo que Finlandia se sintiera la persona más feliz del mundo. Pagaron el servicio y salieron de la cafeteria. Allí fuera la temperatura era mucho más baja que a dentro. Berwald cogió de la mano al finlandés y andaron hasta su casa, sin siquiera hablar ni mirarse en todo el trayecto.

Al llegar, Tino le preguntó si quería algo y el sueco, tras pensarlo unos segundos, dijo:

-T' qu'ero a t'.-Tinó se sonrojó al punto de que el color no podía ser más rojo. Suecia se acercó hacía el y lo abrazó de forma protecora y le susurró algo al oído.-Jag älskar dig.*-y tras mirarse a los ojos, sus miradas hablaron, y poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta unirse en un beso cálido y apasionante.

Algo no iba bien, se decía. Según él, o Dinamarca se hubiera ido a su casa o a la de Islandia, entonces, ¿qué hacía en su casa? ¡y encima sonreía el muy..!

-¿Quieres que te aplaste? -preguntó el noruego furioso a punto de lanzarse sobre su víctima. Dinamarca, que hasta ahora tenía una divertida sonrisa en su cara, la cambió por una mueca de disgusto.

-Pensaba que te alegrarías de verme aquí, además, te preparé la cena.-dijo aseñalando la mesa llena de bocadillos. Una gota apareció en la sien del noruego y puso una cara de asco que hizo que el danés inflara sus mejillas y hiciera un puchero infantil seguido de un ''joo, Norge''. Noruega se acomodó en la silla y empezó a comer un bocadillo. El danés, al ver eso, se felicitó por su tan magnífica idea y se sentó al lado del noruego. Éste por su parte, le lanzó una mirada fría y llena de ira.

-Te acordarás de esto. Mañana verás.-se levantó de la silla y subió a su cuarto, dejando a Dinamarca sorprendido por tal cambio de actitud de repente. Sacudió su cabeza y pensó que lo mejor sería ir a hablar con él, aunque tras pensarlo unos segundos prefirió no subir, corría el riesgo de ser pateado escaleras abajo. Cogió su abrigo y abrió la puerta para salir, no sin antes despedirse del frío rubio.

-¡Norge, me voy! Yo también te echaré de menos.-y tras decir eso, cerró la puerta tras él y se fue alejando de la casa.

Noruega, que estuvo observándo por la ventana como el despeinado rubio iba desapareciéndo entre la oscuridad que escondía aquel bosque, bajó de su cama y se puso un caliente abrigo. Bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta y corrió detras del danés como si su vida dependiera de ello. Den, que desde entonces no hacía más que cantar la canción de la película que acababa de ver, notó que el bosque no tenía salida y no se dejaba ver alguna luz por ninguna parte. Tal vez se hubiera perdido, pensó, pero borró esa idea diciéndose que él era el mejor y se sabía el camino perfectamente. Era el país, que ahora está así y al día siguiente era otro paisaje distinto. Y con esa idea prosiguió su camino sin darse cuenta que alguien le observaba.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Su fantasma apareció delante del danés, que casi en un estado de shock, no podía ni moverse. Noruega llegó a tiempo y sujetó a Den por el brazo.

-Vete de aquí.-repusó con su usual mirada fría haciendo que el espectro se girara y fuera desapareciendo poco a poco. -Idiota.-dijo para darse la vuelta y empezar a andar dirección hacia su casa. El danés, se recuperó del shock y siguió al rubio enfrente suyo.

-Oye...Gracias.-dijo cabizbajo y haciéndo que el noruego se girara impresionado por las palabras.-Y lo siento.

-¿Podrías repetir esto mañana delante de todo el mundo?.-preguntó. El danés levantó su mirada divertida y miró al ojizaul. Se acercó a él y posando sus manos encima de los hombros del noruego lo estrechó hacia él y susurró:

-No.-se separó y miró al noruego. Tenía un cierto brillo en sus ojos y según él, intentó sonreír, pero le costó.-A lo mejor si me besas.-una mueca de asco apareció en la cara de Noruega.-Porfavor, Noru~~.

-Pero no por eso te libras de mañana.-dijo poniéndo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Den. Éste sonrío satisfecho y lo estrechó más hacia él. El noruego fue cerrando los ojos despacio al mismo tiempo que se acercaban para acortar la distancia entre ellos y cerrarla en lo que comenzó siendo un suave y lento beso para convertirse en uno rápido pero apasionado. El más bajo abrió la boca lentamente para dejar pasar la jugetona lengua del danés que recorrió la caliente cavidad explorandola sin dejar lado alguno. Dinamarca aprovechó que su Norge tenía los ojos cerrados para coger su móvil y hacer una foto. Noruega, que en ese momento estaba concentrado en seguir el ritmo, abrió un ojo al escuchar el flash de lo que parecía un teléfono móvil. Y luego de ver la mano del danés esconderse en su bolsillo, juró romperle el móvil tan sólo llegaran a casa.

·····································

To be continuated...__

*Jag älskar dig: Te quiero (sueco)

Aunque en verdad suena más diferente al pronunciarlo. Mis primos me enseñan sueco y yo les enseño español xDD

Me hace gracia imaginarme a Norge con maquillaje...xD Y puse SuFin porqué es una de mis parejas favoritas, son amor!

Respondo a los reviews:

**YO xD taisei: **Mmmm...¡Te enterarás cuando valla a Granollers! xD Lo sé, se que es corto, lo siento! Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo, porqué te obligare, cómo me haces tu al leer tus loquerías, ex-Hungría nee-chan! 33

**AwesoMegami: **-coge el oscar de chocolate con crema de chantilly y se lo come- ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado, y esta pareja de verdad necesita más amor 3 Espero tenerte en los capítulos siguientes. -Le da una galleta- Arigato ^_^

**.forever: **Haha, si, podría intercambiar los roles, sería como que totalmente genial! x) Gracias por el review y la idea, supongo que más adelante podría hacerlo, ya tengo el capítulo 3 medio escrito,necesito más imaginacion! xD -le da una galleta- Espero tenerte en los siguientes capis...esto será bastante largo -__-

**ImmortalKiky: **¡Thanks! I'm nice to meet you! I really know that was short, but I'll do more long (: -give to her a cookie- I hope that you are going to read the next chapters. ¡Gracias!

**maestro jedi: **Seeh, esta pareja está teniendo mucho éxito, y soy feliz! Espero que te guste este capi, y tenerte en los siguientes. Gracias! .D -le da una galleta y huye-

** : **Den es un incordio (pero es genial) xD Siempre me emociona mencionar a Alexander Rybak, que por cierto, lo amo! xD ¡Gracias por tu review! Prometo que los siguientes serán más largos~~ -le da una galleta- 3

**Meems Asakura: **Awww, gracias! Me dan ganas de seguir! :D Aquí el 2º capi, espero que te guste. -le da una galleta- 3333

**Kano Akira: **Den es tan asi~ xD Recomiendo mucho la película de Alicia en el pais de las Maravillas, es muy bonita! asfdafsTimBurtonfdafsg 33 Gracias por leer y dejar review 3 –le da una galleta-

**Nyu17: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ y…TODOS los nordicos son lindos (y violables) pero muy lindos xD gracias por dejar review ^_^ -le da galleta-

**otaku-girl-4ever: **Aquí tienes el cap.2 3 Me muero por ir a Noruega y conocer a Rybak .D Esta semana harán Eurovisión 2010 Oslo, Noruega! –llora de felicidad- Gracias por el review, sige leyendo ^_^ -le da la caja con las galletas que le quedan- xD

Para cada review una galleta! .D

Bye 33


	3. Tú y yo

¡Hej!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y sus magníficos personajes desgracidamente no son míos (si no, Den y Nor tendrían cientos de hijos!), són del (alabado sea) dios Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Notas**: Algo de lemmon. Contenido SuFin. Yaoi. Y...nunca he estado tan decepcionada con Eurovision ¬_¬

Capítulo dedicado a mi amigo Miguel, a mi nee-chan (que sepas que haré lo imposible para conseguir el CD de Justin Bieber) 3 y a mis waifus (tenemos que comprar nuestro diario! T_T) :D

**Capítulo 3: Tú y yo**

El ruido de la tormenta hizo que el islandés de ojos violetas diera un salto de susto ante tal sonido, que le hizo caerse del sofá y se diera contra la mesa de madera que tenía en frente.

-Dichosa mesa.-se quejaba mientras intentaba levantarse.

La televisión se apagó haciendo que el albino se girara rápidamente asustado. Cuando vió la televisión apagada suspiró aliviado y se acomdó en el sofá.

-Sve me dijo que cuando lloviera apagara todas las aparatos eléctricos.

La lluvia no cesaba y en Reykjavik todas las calles estaban deshabitadas, no sólo porqué eran las once de la noche sinó que desde hace días no paraba de llover y la temperatura era más baja de lo normal. Islandia se decía que era normal, se situaba en el lo más alto del norte de Europa y además en medio del océano. Se levantó del cómodo sofá de piel, que por cierto se lo había comprado Suecia del IKEA, y se dirigió hacia la mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono. Marcó el número de su hermano sin saber del todo si contestaría dada la hora que era.

································································

Oslo, Noruega - 00:05

Sus suaves gemidos ahogados inundaban la silenciosa habitación, dejando tan sólo escuchar demás las gotas de agua caer del cielo. La oscuridad impedía identificar bien lo que hallaba, dejando sólo ver dos siluetas reflectidas por la poca luz de la luna.

-Ah...Danmark...-rodeó el cuello del danés con sus brazos y lo atrajó más hacia él para sentir su calor. El más alto estaba concentrado en satisfacer los placeres del noruego y a veces le entregaba besos apasionados para después bajar a su cuello y morderlo con el fin de que su pareja soltara gemidos de placer y lo excitara más.

De repente la pareja se miró sorprendida al oír lo que parecía ser el timbre de un teléfono móvil. Noruega, sonrojado, dejó su cabeza caer en la almohada, respirando agitadamente. El danés, lo observó con una mirada divertida y bastante curiosa, esperando a ver si el menor contestaba a la llamada.

-¿...No contestaras?-le preguntó mientras se subía más hacía él, y dejaba posar sus labios sobre los del noruego.

-Es Ice-kun...-contestó al tomar una bocanada de aire y volver a respirar paulatinamente. Iba a levantarse cuando Dinamarca le cogió del brazo y lo volvió a colocar debajo de él, haciendo enojar al noruego.-¿Qué?

-No vamos a dejarlo así,¿no?.-preguntó con voz pensarlo unos segundos el de ojos oscuros negó con la cabeza y acomodó su brazo en la mesita colocada al lado de la cama, buscando con su mano el móvil. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, se apresuró a responder.

-¿Si?.-preguntó, esperando que su hermano no se hubiera cansado de esperar.

-Siento haberte molestado...¿Estabas ocupado?.-el noruego se sonrojó y negó timidamente, haciendo que el danés se enojara por tal respuesta.-Bueno, es que estaba aburrido...Y...quería hablar.

-Ah...-miró al mayor, que tenía una mirada desesperada y hacía lo posible para quitarle el móvil de las manos. Y después de volver a tener el aparato en las manos miró con recelo al danés y recordó la vergüenza que le hizo pasar.-Si, claro. Podemos hablar, espera un momento.-se levantó de la cama y se visitó rápidamente mientras la escena era vista por un sorprendido y confundido danés. Y antes de salir de la habitación le sacó la lengua.- Ya me he vengado.

·······················································

Estocolmo, Suecia - 00:46

-Hana-Tamago...ve a domir a otro sitio.-el perro asintió bajando de la cama dónde se encontraban recostados el sueco y el finlandés. A Tino le gustaba tener a su mascota durmiendo con él, pero en momentos de tranquilidad como ese tan sólo quería sentir el calor de su esposo reconfortándole. Escondió su sonrojada cara en el pecho del sueco, que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente aunque cuando notó el suave tacto abrió los ojos perezosamente.-Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?

-Tr'nquilo...-negó con la cabeza mientras estrechaba al menor con el brazo que tenía libre. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, un silencio que no les resultaba para nada incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Era recomfortable tenerse uno al otro, sentirse y poder compartir sus sentimientos, sus problemas y que Berwald siempre protegiera al finlandés.

Tino fue cerrando despacio los ojos pensando que mañana ya sería otro día, tranquilo y al lado del sueco. Ese último pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios y Suecia, que lo había estado observándo todo el rato, se sonrojó y pensó que tenía la esposa más linda del mundo. Lo abrazó cálidamente y dejó un suave beso en la mejilla del finlandés, haciendo que éste sonriera más y cayera en un profundo sueño hasta el amanecer.

8:00

Los suaves rayos de luz traspasaban la fina capa de cortina reflectando sobre la blanca cara del sueco. Éste, al notar que la luz le molestaba, dejó abrir un ojo, molesto. Suspiró, y se levantó pesadamente, intentando no despertar a su esposa. Como sueco que era le gustaba matinar y preparar un buen desayuno, obviamente no podía olvidarse del café. Era esencial. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido y llamar la atención de Hanatamago. Entró en la cocina y se dispuso a hacer el mejor desayuno de todos.

Después de cinco mintuos, la suave aroma del café desprendía por toda la casa y llegó hasta la habitación dónde se encontraba Tino. El finlandés olfateó la aroma y se levantó perezosamente.

-Oh, Su-san...si que te gusta madrugar.-comentó el menor cuando ya había llegado a la cocina, haciendo que el sueco se girara.-Mmm...que bien huele.-sonrió acercándose al sueco y darle un dulce y casto beso en los labios.

-God morgon, min kärlek...*-dijo el más alto para después entregarle otro beso y después posar el desayuno sobre la mesa. Se sentaron y empezaron a comer. Berwald no dejaba de observar al finlandés haciendo que éste se sonrojara por la fija mirada y desviara la suya al plato.- ¿Hm?

-Su, ¿tienes planeado hacer algo hoy?.-preguntó entusiasmado, intentando sacar un tema y que el sueco dejara de observarlo. Suecia sólo alzó los hombros.

-He p'nsado 'r a c'mprar r'pa p'ra ti en **Gina**tricot*.-respondió con indiferencia. Tino sólo lo miró curioseado.

-¿**Gina**tricot no es sólo para mujeres?.-una gota apareció en su sien, pensando si sus sospechas iban a ser confirmadas.

-T' er's mi e'posa...-en efecto, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Ahora, Berwald le ''casi'' obligaria comprarse unos pitillos de chica y un vestido de fiesta para tan sólo emocionarse al ver al menor vestido femeninamente.

-Ah..okej...-aceptó, sin querer defraudar la idea de Suecia. Éste tan sólo lo miró con indiferencia para luego sonreír casi de forma invisible.

·························································

Oslo, Noruega - 11:23

-¿Qué haces?.-espetó mirándolo con molestia. El danés sólo sonrió para luego volver a su tarea. Noruega se acercó hasta él y lo observó durante un rato, pensando si el chico tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo.-¿Se puede saber porqué demonios estás haciendo una piscina?.-le preguntó con enfado.

-Hombre...creo que es bastante claro,¿no? La gente hace piscinas para bañarse en ellas...¿si, Norge? Es de lógica.-dijo como si fuera una persona inteligente enseñándo a su amigo. El noruego lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No, no es de lógica que construyas una piscina a finales de invierno, idiota.-le respondió con enfásis a las palabras ''a finales de invierno''. Dinamarca lo miró divertido y soltó una risa, haciendo que el noruego se girara y empezara a caminar hasta la entrada de la casa.-Más te vale que quites eso, y lo hagas en tu casa. Hoy viene Ice-kun.-y cerró la puerta interrumpiendo la risa del mayor.

Suspiró relajado al entrar dentro y sentir una suave y cálida temperatura, muy diferente a la que hacía fuera. Se adentró al comedor y se sentó en el sofá a la vez que cogía el mando y encendía la televisión. Su canal favorito era MTV, nadie lo sabía, pero en verdad le gustaba ver programas de música y programas de cámara oculta. Los americanos tenían cualquier idea...al igual que Alfred, se dijo mientras la imagen del americano aparecía en su mente. Bien, Paris Hilton's New Best Friend Forever, era el programa que menos le gustaba. De repente una fría brisa recorrió su piel, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Alzó su mirada a la ventana y descubrió al danés entrando por ella. Sintió ganas de ir y cerrarle la ventana en su cabeza, pero decidió aguantarse.

-¿A qué no sabias que iba a entrar por aquí?.-preguntó felizmente el danés una vez dentro. Se acercó hasta el menor y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-¿Y a qué no sabías que te ahorcaré si no me dejas?.-amenazó sarcásticamente haciendo que el mayor lo mirara con tristeza. Hizo caso omiso y siguió abrazando al noruego, éste, por su parte, no hacía ninguna fuerza por separarse, más bien le gustaba estar a los brazos del danés. Con la mano que tenía libre la posó sobre la espalda del mayor estrechándolo con más fuerza. Den escondió su cara entre la curva del cuello y el hombro del noruego, aspiró su dulce aroma y cerrando sus ojos, se dejó llevar.-¿Danmark?-preguntó Noruega cuando vió que éste no daba señales.

Se separó bruscamente haciendo que el danés se cayera al sofá, dormido. El timbre sonó y el noruego se levantó sin cuidado sobre el estado del mayor. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta encontrándose con su hermano. Éste sonrió dulcemente mientras su hermano mayor le daba entrada para pasar.

-Que tempreratura más cálida...-comentó el islandés entrando al salón principal, donde se encontraba el danés recostado en el sofá.-¿Y ése?.-lo aseñaló con el dedo índice. El noruego negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo. ¿Quieres tomar algo?.-preguntó sonriendo. El albino alzó los hombros. Los dos se adentraron a la cocina.-¿Regaliz?

-Vale...-respondió sentandose en la mesa que tenía para comer. El noruego le dejó un plato de dulces de regaliz que el ojivioleta aceptó cogiendo una.-¿No te aburre?.-preguntó haciendo referencia a Dinamarca. Al principio el noruego no entendió la pregunta, pero después de que su hermano le aseñalara con la mirada al danés, el ojiazul asentió con la cabeza.

-Si tu supieras los dolores de cabeza que me trae...-le dijo rodando los ojos. Cogió un dulce de regaliz y se lo metió en la boca.-¿Cómo es que en Reykjavik llueve tanto?

-Es normal...-respondió mirándole con indiferencia. El noruego alzó una ceja, preocupado.- ¿Hm?

-¿Te pasa algo?.-le preguntó con una voz preocupada. El islandés negó con la cabeza. Tras meditar unos segundos, el rubio entendió.-Oye...si te sientes solo quédate conmigo,¿si?.-dijo con una sonrisa. Islandia respondió con otra sonrisa. El noruego se acercó a su hermano menor que se encontraba levantado y lo abrazó.

-Noru...-escondió su sonrojada cara en el pecho del rubio. Abrió la boca para decirle algo cuando de repente alguien apareció.

-¡Norge, Is! ¿Como estáis?.-anunció emocionado el danés acercándose a los dos hermanos. Los abrazó a los dos y les dió un beso en la mejilla. Islandia se sonrojó levemente mientras que el noruego tenía cara de molestia.

-Ahora mismo, sin tranquilidad...-murmuró el mayor de los hermanos lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos.-Eras más lindo durmiendo...

-¡Awww, que mono, Norge~!-se lanzó sobre éste, ocasionando que se cayeran al suelo. Noruega lo empujó para quitárselo de encima sin éxito.-¿Olvidaste lo de anoche?-alzó una ceja.

-Suéltame o te arranco los pelos...-espeto el menor.-¿Is?.-preguntó al ver que éste no se encontraba en la sala. Después de muchos esfuerzos sin éxito para levantar al danés sobre él, se rindió relajando su musculatura y dejándose hacer. Dinamarca al ver la reacción del rubio, adentró su mano debajo de la camisa del noruego haciendo que éste soltara un gemido. El danés sonrió con triunfo. Le desabrochó la camisa y la lanzó en una parte de la cocina, dejando ahora al noruego con el torso desnudo, y él, totalmente sonrojado. -Danmark...- éste, al oír su nombre, besó al menor apasionadamente y sin delicadeza alguna. Cuando tomaron aire, el noruego aprovechó para librarse del mayor y hacerse a un lado, avergonzado.-Idiota.

-¿No quieres seguir con lo de ayer?-preguntó acercándose al menor, este lo apartó de un manotazo.-Lo dejamos a medias por la llamada, además, yo se que tu lo estabas disfrutando, lo nuestro es amor, ¿sabes?.-dijo divertido, el noruego alzó una ceja, sin entender.

-No, gracias, prefiero la ignorancia...-dijo, acomodándose el pelo y yendo en busca de su camisa. Cuando la tuvo en las manos, se apresuró a ponérsela rápidamente y salir de la concina antes de que el danés lo atrapara.-¿Is?.-cuestionó al ver que en la sala no había nadie.

Se paseó por la casa, en busca de su hermano. A lo mejor se había cansado y decidió volver a casa, pensó antes de escuchar una puerta cerrarse. Venía desde el piso de arriba. Subió rápidamente sin siquiera pensar pensar que iba medio desnudo. Al llegar a la habitación de donde provenía el estruendoso ruido se encontró a su hermano en el suelo, tapándose la cara con los ojos. Noruega, preocupado, se acercó al islandes:

-Is, ¿que ocurre? ¿Estás bien?.-preguntó asustado por el estado de su querido hermano. Apartó las manos del albino con sumo cuidado para poder observarle la cara. Tenía los ojos acuosos y las mejillas sonrojadas, sus miradas chocaron y pudo sentir como los labios del menor temblaban.-¿Is?

-Allá...e-en...la ventana...-aseñaló con su dedo la gran ventana que se encontraba en la habitación. El noruego fijó la mirada en el fino cristal de la ventana y notó una fina escritura que le parecía ser conocida,ponía: DIE...Sorprendido, caminó hasta la húmeda, por la lluvia, y fría ventana. Con sus suaves dedos, los posó por encima de donde se hallaba escrita esa palabra. Se le pasó por un momento que podía ser el danés idiota que le gustaba hacer bromas pesadas a los demás. Pero tachó esa idea al decirse que él seguramente debería estar durmiendo.

-¿Qué viste a parte de esto escito?.-preguntó, casi ordenó, fijando su atenta mirada en su hermano menor. Éste se colocó de pie, ya recuperado, y se acercó hasta su hermano.

-Creo que era un tipo de fantasma o algo así...-respondió sin ya el temblor de sus labios.-Vámonos de aquí, Noru.-el noruego aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza y juntos salieron de la habitación, sin darse cuenta, de que alguien más se encontraba allí.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, sin mirarse siquiera. En efecto, aseguró el noruego, Dinamarca se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá con los ojos delicadamente cerrados y la boca medio abierta. Noruega sonrió, de verdad era lindo cuando dormía. No era que tampoco estuviera atractivo aún despierto, pero esa cara que tenía cuando dormía parecía la de un ángel, borro esa idea en mente, bueno, eso tampoco, pero era atractivo en si. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Islandia:

-Bueno, yo me voy, Noru...-comentó antes de lanzarle una mirada cariñosa y dar media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Pero el noruego lo detuvió cogiéndole del brazo.

-Quédate, a fuera llueve mucho.-dijo sin dejar que su voz sonara preocupada. El islandés sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.-¿Y tu frailecillo?

-Ahm...lo he dejado en casa...-suspiro. Noruega lo miro sin decir nada antes de empaladecer. El ojivioleta lo miro curioso.-¿Que pasa?

-...Tu frailecillo, Is...-dijo sin cambiar de expresión. El islandés, sin comprender, dió la media vuelta para ver si se encontraba alguien, pero no habia nadie.-El fantasma de la ventana...

-¡!-se tapó la boca con las manos, asustado. El noruego posó su mano sobre la cabeza del menor y le acarició el pelo.-¿Tu crees?.-preguntó desesperado mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del mayor. Éste, intranquilo, le aseguro que no le pasaria nada, aunque se temia lo peor.

Mañana ya iba a ser otro dia, diferente. El danés se levantaria el primero, le despertaria con gritos, porque en verdad era ruidoso. Le obligaria a que sonriera por lo menos un poco, le diera los buenos dias y que desayunaran juntos, Islandia tambien. Después lo mas seguro era que montaria alguna y al noruego le tocaria pagar las consecuencias, era asi. A lo mejor, después de todo, pudieran estar los dos solos, y Dinamarca le declararia su amor, el noruego tan solo lo miraria desganadamente. Lo más seguro, pensó, era que al final el danés lo tendria en sus manos, y eso era lo que el noruego detestaba realmente de el.

··············································

Matare al puffin de Is-kun xDDD Bueno...no sere tan cruel.

¿Que os ha parecido? En verdad este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores -suspira- Espero que no me haya quedado muy OOC, no queria hacerle nada malo a Islandia, pero pense que lo del fantasma quedaria bien...¡Esa casa esta maldita! xD

***Gina**tricot: Una tienda de ropa en Suecia. A mi me gusta mucho comprar de alli, tienen ropa muy bonita *¬*. (Su es un comprador compulsivo xDD)

*God morgon, min kärlek: Buenos dias, mi amor (sueco)

Bueno, y aqui explicare el porque de mi enfado con Eurovision Song Contest, Oslo 2010 (es mi rincon xD):

-¡Ha ganado Alemania! ¬_¬ El pais que odio con todas mis fuerzas...

-Denmark no ha votado a Norway! (y nadie a votado a Norge)

-¡Alexander Rybak le ha dado un beso(en los labios! T_T) a Lena! (la ganadora).

-Finland y Suecia no han participado...(no me extraña, con los puntos que le dieron a Malena Ernman el año pasado...)

-Casi nadie ha votado a Islandia...era bonita la cancion~~

-England ha quedado ultimo, por dios, ¡¿pero que es esto?

-¡ODIO QUE HAYAN VOTADO A TURQUIA!

-Su no ha votado a Norge...T_T

Razones por las que ame Eurovision 2010:

-¿Soy yo o la presentadora de Noruega dijo: ''And the 12 points go to our good friends: Denmark''? 33

-Salio mi Rybak cantando Fairytale para abrir el concurso T_T (L)

-Ame Francia, con su Allez Olla Ole, son amour~!

-Norway voto a Islandia .D (pero Is a Nor no...)

-ME ENCANTÓ LA CANCION DE MADCON, toda Europa se puso a bailar y fue genial; Suecia, Islandia, Lituania, Rusia, Francia...etc. 33

^_^ Y ahora me tengo que acostumbrar a pronunciar mas Didrik Salli-Tangen(me encanta el nombre) y no Alexander Rybak(tambien amo su nombre)...pero mi corazon lo tiene Rybak 3

Aunque bueno...Con Noruega el año pasado tuvo el record de 387p. algo que nunca en los 55 años de Eurovision habian conseguido, ¡I 3 Norge!

Gracias por leer xDD No podre contestar a los reviews debido a que no tengo tiempo y estoy a punto de cometer un asesinato contra Alemania ^_^ pero muchas gracias a los que leeistes y dejasteis reviews, os quiero :D Y no os preocupeis, teneis galleta (con chocolate) todos (:

P.D: Por cierto, si alguien quiere la foto que Den hizo que me agrege al msn xDD

Espero que os guste este capitulo, soy medio feliz! 33 Täck! :D


	4. Clases

**Capítulo 4: Clases**

Y otra vez le venía con lo mismo; ¿cómo aprenderse los verbos en noruego?, le preguntaba el danés cada cinco minutos. No sabía como se había dejado darle clases al idiota que tenía enfrente. Dinamarca le juró aprender noruego sea como sea para tan sólo entender lo que decía el frío rubio cuando le insultaba en su idioma. Suspiró, después de todo, pensó, tampoco fue tan mala idea.

-Norge, estoy cansado...-reprochó el despeinado rubio mientras se acercaba al menor, suspirando, como si estuviera cansado de verdad. El noruego le miró, indiferene y un poco molesto, ¿¡se había aprovechado de su hora de descanso para hacer el inento de aprender noruego tan sólo veinte minutos?

-Pero si ni siquiera llevas quinze minutos completos, idiota.-desvió su mirada a la ventana. Era característico que a entrada del mes de junio empezara a salir el sol, pero en los terriotorios noruegos tan sólo predominaba la fría temperatura y las grises y tormentosas nubes que a veces dejaban caer alguna que otra gota. No era que no le gustara la lluvia, al contrario, se sentía a gusto cuando tan sólo las nubes cubrían el cielo, pero le preocupaba su paisaje. Había escuchado que en el país vecino tampoco se dejaba ver la luminosidad del sol y a Berwald poco le importaba, mientras tuviera con él su esposa. Retomó su mirada a la de su compañero que se encontraba observándole detenidamente. Éste, al notar que el menor le observaba despertó de su imaginación dando un suave gemido ahogado.-¿Qué hacías?

-N..na-nada...-respondió moviendo sus manos en forma de inocencia. Noruega suspiró.-¿Sabes Norge?.-preguntó el mayor fijando sus ojos en los del noruego, unos azules oscuros como el fondo del mar, que le hacían perderse cada dos por tres. El audido le miró indicando que hablara.-...Tú en realidad...me quieres,¿verdad?.-el menor se quedó sorpendido por la tal afirmación del danés.

-¿Y eso lo afirmas tú?.-preguntó mientras una sonrisa llena de malicia se formaba en sus sonrosados labios.-Tal vez...-dijo haciendo que el danés se quedara paralizado.

-¿De verdad?.-sonrió emocionado y acercándose al noruego, quién, al ver la reacción del mayor, lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó hacia él hasta casi tocar sus labios.

-Estaré contigo para siempre y te querré...-los ojos del danés se abrieron de par en par, sin poder ocultar la emoción.-...si pasas una pequeña prueba.

······································································

Karlstäd, Suecia - 16:13

-Su...¿no crees que esto es demasiado femenino?.-preguntó un avergonzado Tino mientras se observaba al espejo que tenia en frente. Berwald se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás, posando sus labios sobre el hombro del finlandés, quien al notar el tacto, se sonrojó más de lo que estaba.

-Te qu'da b'en...-soltó sonriendo mientras le pasaba otro vestido parecido al que llevaba el ojivioleta.-Pr'bate ah'ra e'te...

-Huh...-suspiró mientras volvia al probador. A Suecia le encantaba hacerle probar ropa femenina a Finlandia, pero lo que en realidad le gustaba era la cara de Tino cuando se sonrojaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una cancion que surgia de los altavoces de la tienda.

_I gotta a feeling, that tonight's_

_gonna be a good night,_

_that tonight's goona be a good night,_

_that tonight's gonna be_

_a good good night._

-Hm...tonight..-dijo mientras una casi invisible sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su cara.

······································································

Oslo, Noruega - 16:25

-¿Una prueba?.-questionó confundido abrazando al noruego.

-Aha...déjame pensar...-dijo posando un dedo sobre sus labios. Tras meditarlo unos segundos respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa.-Quiero que pases una noche en el cementerio...-dijo haciendo que el danés abriera los ojos, sorprendido, aún sin soltarle.

-¿Q-que? Norge,te estas oyendo,¿verdad?.-preguntó sonriendo divertido, pensando que era una broma de mal gusto.

-No, idiota. Te lo digo de verdad...si no pasas esta prueba nunca conseguirás que te corresponda.-afirmó soltando al mayor, con su mirada indiferente.

-Oye Noru...no es justo.-el noruego lo observó, alzando una ceja.-Se que aunque lo haga no me querrás de verdad.-agachó la mirada.

-Bueno, tienes razon.-suspiro.-Solo queria hacerte sufrir un poco...

Dinamarca alzo la mirada, divertido, mientras sus labios se curvaban hasta formar una sonrisa. Se abalanzó sobre el noruego y lo besó apasionadamente. El menor se dejo hacer, pensando que esta vez se la dejaria pasar, quizá habia sido demasiado duro con él.

-Eres cruel, Norge.-dijo antes de tomar aire y volver a besarlo apasionadamente.

El noruego sonrió spasando desapercebido por el mayor. A lo mejor si que era cruel, pensó, pero lo hacia porque le queria de verdad. Acto seguido, se deshizó bruscamente del abrazo del danés y se dirigió hacia la puerta que destinaba al jardín. Observó como miles de gotas caían del cielo y como los árboles eran fuertemente sacudidos por el violento viento. Sintió una agradable presión sobre su espalda, los brazos del danés rodearon su cintura y posando su mentón sobre el hombro del noruego, le susurró:

-Te quiero, Norge.-un escalofrío recorrió el delicado cuerpo del noruego, haciendo que Dinamarca soltara una burlona risa. Noruega se sonrojó levemente mientras posaba delicadamente sus manos sobre las del danés que sujetaban sus caderas, éstas soltaron al menor y se dirigieron a su mentón para tomarlo suavemente y acercarlo hacia sus labios sintiendo la tibieza y la dulce aroma del aliento del noruego.

-Onii-chan dónde est...-se interrumpió el islandés al descubrir la escena. Los dos rubios se giraron rápidamente avergonzados. El danés frunció el ceño molesto, siempre el renacuajo los interrumpia en sus mejores momentos, se decía mientras era separado por un cohibido noruego.

-¿Qué quieres?.-espetó monotámente acercándose a su hermano menor. Éste dió dos pasos atrás un poco asustado.-No te voy a comer, Isu.-afirmó el noruego mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

El resto de la tarde pasó normal, bueno, si normal significaba que Dinamarca salió al jardín medio desnudo mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo, a Noruega podría decirse que si que le era normal. Seguidamente, el frailecillo de Islandia llegó a casa del noruego, sorprendiendo al islandés, ahora sabía que el ave no estaba en peligro. Pasaron una más o menos agradable merienda, en la que el danés ensució toda la cocina con mermelada al intento de abrir el pote, Noruega le regañó y le obligó a limpiar de paso toda la casa.

La noche cayó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que el pequeño albino caía rendido sobre el sofá, victima del cansancio del día. El noruego lo tapó con una sábana mientras posaba sobre su frente un casto y dulce beso. Acto seguido, subió las escaleras y se adentró a la habitación donde se encontraba el danés. Éste le recibió con un abrazo que el noruego rechazó empujándole sin cuidado alguno.

-Norge, sécame con esta toalla...-pidió haciendo un puchero infantil. Noruega lo miró por encima del hombro antes de coger la toalla en señal de asentimiento. El de cabellos despeinados se sentó sobre la cama, indicándole al noruego que hiciera lo mismo. Éste tan sólo lo miró desgandamente antes de situarse detrás del mayor. Empezó a secarle delicadamente el pelo con la toalla, pero recordando la de cosas que le hizo pasar el danés, fue aumentando la velocidad en que movía las manos. Dinamarca sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y notó como el menor aceleraba la intensidad en la que le secaba el cabello.-¡No seas tan bruto, Noru!

-Oh...-cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió al ritmo principal y esta vez se relajó. El danés sonreía feliz. Era feliz tener a su querido Norge a su lado. Y era sobretodo feliz de que esta vez le prestara atención sólo a él. Mañana ya se encargaría de echar al renacuajo islandés, se decía mientras su sonrisa aumentaba.

-Norge, ¿seguimos con mis clases de noruego?-preguntó felizmente el rubio mayor ocasionando que el noruego parara su tarea.

-Antes muerto que seguir con tus clases.-dijo arrastrando las palabras y siguiendo en su labor. El danés lo miró confuso. Pero si él tan sólo quería aprender noruego,se decía el danés,bueno, a decir verdad, ya sabía decir cosas. La verdad era que quería pasar más tiempo junto el noruego.

-Mira, se decir cosas: Hej, jag heter Danmark och jag älskar Norge*.-dijo sonriendo triunfalmente y colocándose a la altura del menor. Éste lo miró con arrogancia.

-Den...Eso es sueco no noruego, idiota.-afirmó acomodándose mientras el danés lo miraba atónito.-A ver,¿realmente has aprendido algo?-preguntó.

El danés se acomodó sobre el menor en un intento de arrebatarle la toalla y ocasionar que el noruego se pegara a su cuerpo. No lo consiguió. Antes de hacer un movimiento el del rizo flotante le dió un manotazo dejándole la mejilla sonrojada.

-No intentes aprovecharte de mi.-se liberó de los abrazos del danés, que hizo lo posible por no dejar que se marcara. Le prometió que no le haría nada, tan sólo quería estar más tiempo con él. El noruego se lo tomó como una súplica y accedió.-A la más mínima intención de tocarme te tiro por esa ventana.-amenazó.

-¿Ni siquiera cogerte la mano?-preguntó el danés sin querer hacer caso a lo último. Noruega le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras se sentaba sobre la suave cama. Negó con la cabeza, el danés suspiró.

-Para aprender noruego no hace falta.-comentó desviando su mirada sobre la ventana. La sonrisa del danés se ensanchó al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el menor.

Ya eran las once y media de la noche. El noruego no se podía creer que Dinamarca ni siquiera se hubiera aprendido una frase, y encima una corta. Llevaba más de diez minutos enseñándole como decir los saludos en noruego, y parecía que el mayor estuviera en otro mundo. Un momento,¿no estaba ignorándole,no? Cogió el libro que tenía en sus manos y lo estampó contra la cara del atontado danés.

-Ouch!.-se tocó la cara dañada para luego mirar molesto al noruego.-¿Qué pasa, ahora?

-¿Me dices que sabes hablar sueco y noruego no? Pero si es lo mismo.-reprochó queriendo hacer enfásis a la última frase. Dinamarca se dejó caer sobre la cama, llevándose del brazo al noruego.-¿Qué haces, idiota?.-no le respondió. Simplemente se dejó llevar. Acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho del danés, dejandose respirar tan sólo por su aroma. El mayor lo estrechó fuertemente hacia él y posó su mentón sobre la cabeza del rubio menor.

-God nätt*, Norge.-susurró suavemente dejándose llevar por el sueño y caer profundamente dormido. Noruega alzó su vista para encontrarse con un danés dormido tranquilamente y su rostro brillando por la tenue luz de la luna. Sonrió sonrojándose levemente. Le hacía enojarse rápidamente y luego hacerle sentir la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Eso es sueco, idiota.-y con esa última frase se dejó también llevar por el cansancio y dormir plácidamente. Los dos se encontraban descansado en la iluminada habitación que seguidamente fue reemplazada por una oscura. Los pasos de ese extraño individuo fueron bajando por las escaleras para luego no dejar rastro suyo en toda la casa. Dinamarca halló la felicidad que tanto estuvo buscando en el noruego, y Noruega aceptó que el danés le tenía bajo su control y que en realidad estaba completamente enamorado de él. Y con esa idea en mente la pareja disfrutaba de su compañía olvidándose de que habían dejado al pequeño islandés durmiendo sólo en el salón.

······································································

Awwww, me quedó bastante corto _

***Hej, jag heter Danmark och jag älskar Norge: **Hola, me llamo Dinamarca y amo a Noruega (sueco)

***God nätt: **Buenas noches (sueco)

Mátenme, lo único que se hablar y realmente se me da bien es el sueco (a parte del inglés) xD

La canción que suena en la tienda en que están Su y Fin es _I gotta a feeling _de **Black Eyed Peas**.

Quería hacer sufrir a Den en el cementerio, pero después de pensarlo un poco me dije que era muy cruel de mi parte y...Norge decidió dejarlo para otro momento xD

Aquí respondo a los reviews:

**ImmortalKiky**: I don't know if I can't do the story in English 'cause i don't know so much. So I hope that you like this chapter, I'm nice to know that other people read my story, Thanks! -give a cookie- ^^

**Akira. Lunet:** Gracias por leer! Y si, Su y Fin se escaparon juntos, awww .D Espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo ^^ -le da una galleta-

**Gore. Hetare: **Seeh, la venganza es muy dulce xD Gracias por leer , y no te preocupes, siempre tendrás galleta! :D -le da galleta-

**Eirin Braginski: **Que bien que te guste la historia. Los nordicos son amor! 3 -le da galleta- gracias! ^^ 

Espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente (y último) capítulo prometo que será más largo .D

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Os quiero! (L)

P.D.: Amo la canción nueva de Alexander Rybak (Oah) y I don't Belive in Miracles. También amo la canción Higher de Erik Gronwall (sueco)...no se porqué digo esto xD

Acepto cualquier amenaza de muerte, intento de asesinato, comentario para dejar de escribir esta cosa, botellas de vodka, un diccionario noruego (¿?) y cualquier sugeriencia o comentario agradable 33 .D -huye-


	5. Dulce

Ok, no me matéis -se refugia-. Se que tardé bastante mucho muchisimo en actualizar, pero tenía mis razones; el **calor**! (?) -ok,no- La inspración no me llegaba, pero descrubrí que las canciones de Lady GaGa hacen que la inspiración llege (?) xD Nada, muchas gracias a esas personas que dejaron reviews, y yo como mala autora no actualizé ;A; -asdechádle la culpa al calor-

**Aviso: **Es corto, bastante, pero el capítulo siguiente será más largo 8D

**Disclaimer:** Que Hetalia no es mía, assdffs...es de Himaruya, dios benidga su cerebro y sus manos (?)

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Dulce**

Desde la última vez que lo habían hecho, Dinamarca se comportaba de una manera no muy normal. No era que fuera menos idiota, aclaraba el noruego, sólo que poco a poco, veía como el danés se distanciaba un poco de él. No le molestaba, en absoluto.

Ese día, a Dinamarca le dió la gana de pasar la tarde en la heladería junto al noruego, sin presencia del islandés. Eso último hizo que el peliblanco se encogiera de hombros y saliera de la casa balbuceando sin que nadie lo escuchara, y con una libreta en la mano. Noruega rechazó al principio, no iba a dejar que el mayor le controlara como le daba la gana, pero como sabía él, no podía resistirse a los encantos del mayor. Y era que, cada vez que el danés sonreía de manera no estúpida, el ritmo cardíaco del menor acceleraba, y no le gustaba. Asi que al final volvió a caer en la red danesa.

Llegaron cogidos de la mano, como si fueran una pareja normal, pero el noruego sabía que no, y no era menos que la gente que pasaba por su lado los mirara de forma repugnante. Sí, esa gente si que era repugnante. Dinamarca pidió un helado (no, un super helado), y Noruega sólo se quedó con un refresco.

-Pero yo quería ver a mi lindo Noru comer un helado~.-se quejó el danés mientras se sentaban en una mesa alejada del resto de personas.

-¿Vas a obligarme o que?.-le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Suspiró. Al menos no estaba tan diferente de los otros dias.

La sirvienta llegó con los recados de los jovenes, con una sonrisa depositó el vaso de refresco y la copa de helado encima de la mesa. Dinamarca le sonrió, y ella le devolvió el gesto. Noruega sólo atinó a mirarles de forma bastante confusa y molesta a la vez.

Una vez solos, el mayor no dejaba de sonreír y mirar de vez en cuando al noruego.

-¿La conoces?

-¿Eh?.-arqueó una ceja, sin saber realmente de que le hablaba.

-La chica...que se acaba de ir.-soltó finalmente, arrastrando las palabras, como si le costará admitirlo. El danés tan sólo le miró atónito antes de caer en cuenta de la situación y empezar a reír estrepitosamente.-¿Que te hace tanta gracia, idiota?

-Norge~ Estás celoso,que lindo~.

-¡Q-Qué dices..! -ladeó la cabeza a un lado, sonrojado.

-Yo sólo soy para ti, no te preocupes, Noru~.-el noruego sólo suspiro ante aquel comentario, y deseó por dentro que fuera verdad.

Siguieron conversando "casi" normalmente, hasta que el danés se dió cuenta de que casi tenía la copa tan llena como se la habían traido al principio.

-¿Quieres un poco, Norge?

-No.

-Sólo un poco.

-Te digo que no, pesado.

-Ya verás como es muy dulce.

-Es un helado, obvio tiene que ser dulce, idiota.

-Norge...

-Te digo que n...

Se interrumpió al notar los fríos labios del mayor posarse sobre los suyos. Maldijo al mayor mil veces más de lo que hacía siempre, por besarle enfrente personas realmente molestas y que no dejaban de cuchichear sobre la acción del danés. Pero no le importó, porque lentamente cerró los ojos y lo atrajó hacia él agarrandóle del cuello de la camisa, y profundizando el beso. El dulce sabor de la cereza invadió pronto la boca del menor, haciéndole estremecer por el también frío tacto de la lengua de Dinamarca. Se fueron separando lentamente, sin querer realmente eso.

El danés sonrió de forma triunfal, mientras que el menor tan sólo se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Que te pareció?.-preguntó volviendose a su sitio.

-..Muy dulce.

-Lo sabía, soy así.-posó una mano en su mentón y asintió con la cabeza, orgulloso.

-Tú no, idiota, el helado.

A partir de ese día, Noruega notó que la actitud del danés volvía a ser la estúpida de siempre. Realmente le agradaba, ver esa sonrisa idiota que mostraba a todos, pero que a él era especial. Sonrió. No era de menos, sus besos hacían que el noruego sintiera que era en el cielo, o que, por lo menos, el sabor de cereza ya no le disgustaba tanto.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado (?) 8D

Dejad review, please (?) ;A


End file.
